


Pentilyet - 101

by MercurialMind



Series: A Love That Will Never Grow Old [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: Short stories following the lives of Lady Montilyet and Lady Pentaghast after the events of Trespasser.





	1. Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crazy personal challenge to indulge myself and, hopefully, others as well ;)
> 
> Each chapter is an individual story, posted in unchronological order, and they will be rated separatedly (see the notes). 
> 
>  
> 
> First chapter rating: G

_Curled up in bed, beneath the covers, warm bodies wrapped around each other. Josephine kissed her, their noses colliding, soft giggles filling the air between them._

_She tucked a stray hair behind Josephine’s ear, hand lingering on her soft skin. The sweet smile Josephine gave her, her hand combing through her short locks. Their eyes meeting across the pillow._

_Will you marry me?” Josephine asked, her voice the sweetest she’d ever heard._

_Cassandra stilled, her heart missing a beat, then swelling with warmth. “There is nothing in this world I wish more than to have you as my wife and to be yours in return.”_

* * *

There had been no grand proposal with candles and roses, nor had poetry been recited. Although in her past she had thought grand gestures were required for fulfilling romance, that sweet proposal of Josephine’s was the most romantic moment of her life.

In a two weeks of time, they would take their belongings and leave Skyhold behind. They would bid farewell to many of their friends, not knowing when they’d see them again, as their lives were heading into different directions.

Cassandra climbed up the road to Skyhold from the training yards located outside the fortress. Cullen had requested a day of ordinary training like they used to have when the Inquisition had still been in effect. Most of the soldiers were already gone, only a few keeping the basic guard rotations. The usual chatter on the courtyard had silenced as the folks had scattered around Thedas, after the Inquisition had been disbanded. She looked around the empty yard, tall trees reaching to the sky, leaves glimmering in the red sunset with all the glorious colors of autumn.

A feeling of melancholy was slowly seeping into her, which she found strange. She’d never felt such connection to places as she seemed to have for Skyhold. Still, never before had she felt the same belonging amongst people as with these ones she’d spent the last three years saving the world with. They had supported each other, become friends, and formed bonds that would last for a lifetime. Though their paths would lead in different directions, she knew one way or another they would cross again.

Then there was Josephine, the woman who had caught her heart. In the past years, they had lived through a tremendous amount of hardship, fear and uncertainty, but also the greatest joys of discovery and love. And this place, Skyhold, was where their story had begun. With Josephine, she would take the ship across The Waking Sea and sail to Rialto Bay, to Antiva City. There Josephine would finally see her family again, and Cassandra would meet all of them for the first time. And then they would start preparing for the wedding.

In the main hall, Varric was at his usual place writing with his brows furrowed in concentration. She saw Sera sitting on one of the long tables, accompanied by Dagna, Iron Bull and Krem. Bull laughed from his chest, slamming his fists on the table. Most of the inner circle were still present at the fortress except for Vivienne and Cole, who had become more and more spirit and finally returned to The Fade. Even Leliana had surprisingly joined them a few weeks ago, taking a break from her duties as the Divine.

When she entered the room that was hers and Josephine’s, her eyebrows rose with surprise as she saw a bathtub in the middle filled with steaming hot water, a faint scent of roses floating into her nose. She saw rose petals scattered on the floor, and a note on the stand beside the tub.

_Enjoy, my love_

What was all that about? She shuffled through her mind for a special date she might have forgotten, but nothing came up. Thus she decided her lover had only wished to indulge her knowing she loved baths, especially in water scented with roses.

* * *

“This is disastrous!” Josephine gasped as she opened another of the packages which were supposed to have the decorations for the garden. “Most of them are broken!”

Leliana grimaced when she took a look in the box. “Alright. I’m sure we can figure out something.”

“Such as? They are ruined!” She felt a great feeling of disappointment, taking one of the broken lanterns into her hand.

“Calm down, Josie,” Leliana said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

“I can’t calm down now. We are supposed to be ready in couple of hours!”

“And we will be.”

“Stop it, Leliana. This is a disaster.”

“Ladies!” Dorian said, stepping in. “I think Shae might have an idea.”

Josephine looked up at the former Inquisitor who was smiling softly. “I need an hour in the garden with Dorian as help, and you won’t be disappointed,” he said.

“What are you planning?” Josephine asked, letting the lantern clatter on top of the others. “You can’t just make decorations appear from nowhere.”

“Can we not?” Dorian smiled mysteriously. “You, Lady Montilyet, forget the wonders magic can perform. And you are fortunate enough to have mages at your service. Especially one as skilled as me.”

Shae cleared his throat in the background.

“Don’t worry. I didn’t forget you,” Dorian quipped over his shoulder. “Now, shoo, the both of you. We have work to do.”

“Fine then,” Leliana sighed, taking Josephine by the shoulders. “You will be coming with me.” And when Josephine tried to protest, she just pushed her out of the room. “Time for you to get ready, mon amie.”

* * *

Cassandra woke up to a knock on the door. She had dozed off, cradled by the heat of water which had cooled down considerably by now.

“Who’s there?” she called.

“It's me, Dorian,” she heard a muffled reply.

Splashing some water over the rim of the tub, she rose up quickly. “Just a moment, so I can cover myself.”

“Nothing I haven’t seen before. Though by all means, do take your time.”

Cassandra hurried with a towel and put on a loose shirt and pants before opening the door for her friend who was slightly more dressed up than usual, fine black leather, white shirt, all adorned with gold.

“I apologize for my appearance,” she said. “I was taking a bath.” Her eyes quickly caught on a large package Dorian was carrying.

“Ah, well that is just perfect,” he said, smiling. “I have something here for you,” he continued, raising his hand, as Cassandra opened her mouth. “Ah, before you say anything, just humour me.” He walked past her and placed the package on the table in front of the couch.

“What is that?” She inquired as he opened the package, unveiling whatever-it-was from the wrappings.

Dorian cleared his throat, taking out a suit jacket of white and dark blue, with silver buttons.

“A suit?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“I’m sure you’d look dashing in it,” he said, some amusement in his eyes. “It’s the latest fashion, no less.”

“What in the Maker’s name is happening?” she asked. “First a bath with rose petals, and now _you_ with a strange suit--which actually looks very nice, although I do not usually fancy formal wear.”

“Well, I’m glad you approve,” Dorian smirked.

Cassandra frowned at him. “You still did not answer to my question. What is happening?”

Dorian chuckled. “There will be time for answers later. Now, hop to it.”

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise and grabbed the suit. She disappeared behind the partition and was dressed in no time.

“So?” she asked as she stepped in front of Dorian’s critical eye.

“It’s perfect!” he gasped, smiling, as he came to smooth the fabric on her shoulders. “Absolutely perfect.”

Cassandra looked at her reflection in the mirror. The suit did fit her perfectly, unlike the previous one she’d worn for another ball where she’d popped a seam on her shoulder.

“Alright, it fits,” she stated. “But what about it?”

“You keep it on,” Dorian said. “Now you sit down.” He took her by the shoulders, and she let him lead her at the dressing table which was mostly for Josephine’s usage.

“Fine, so I’m clearly going to a party,” she said when he began brushing her hair.

“Perhaps.”

Dorian braided her hair with nimble fingers, binding it on top of her head as a crown. “Do you wish to put on any makeup?” he asked then.

“Well, I’m used to wearing this,” Cassandra said, grabbing a small bottle of kohl.

“Would you like me to do it for you?”

“As you wish,” Cassandra huffed, handing him the bottle.

When Cassandra had her eyes made up, Dorian went back to box he’d left on the coffee table and returned with a beautiful blue flower in his hand.

Cassandra sighed. She would not have let anyone else bustle around her that way, without her knowing what it all was about. Dorian was an exception, since he had become her closest friend during the past years. She was slightly irritated by the fact that she had absolutely no idea what was happening, but Dorian clearly had a plan, and she knew he would never do a prank at her expense.

He placed the flower amidst her hair, smiling approvingly, then passed his hand over, making it glow.

“That is _beautiful_ ,” Cassandra said with a whisper, admiring the decoration on her head. She touched it hesitantly, realizing it felt exactly the same as an ordinary flower.

“Thank you,” Dorian said. “But the credit goes to Shae. He taught me the trick.” They looked at each other in the mirror for a moment, then Dorian took a step back. “Now you just need a pair of clean boots and then, you are ready.”

“Ready for what?” Cassandra asked, now smiling as she stood up.

“You’ll see soon enough,” Dorian chuckled. “But now, the boots!”

Cassandra had exactly the right boots to go with the suit, and so in a matter of a moment, she was ready and standing in front of the door of the room. “Can we finally go?” she asked impatiently. “And honestly, if this is some strange prank of yours, then I _will_ kill you,” she said without much heat.

Dorian laughed. “Well, we certainly do not want that,” he said, reaching for the door knob. He led Cassandra through the corridor and down the stairs, stopping at the door to the garden. It was suspiciously silent everywhere.

“Dorian?”

Dorian took a deep breath, placing himself between the door and Cassandra. “So, you are not going to a ball,” he started.

“That much is obvious,” Cassandra huffed. “We are standing in front of the door to the garden.” She saw Dorian shiver slightly, clearly from trepidation, his constant smile just broadening further.

“You, my friend, are getting _married_.” That said, he pushed the door open, watching Cassandra gasp with surprise caused by his words and the scene opening in front of her.

There were no word to describe the feeling Cassandra had when she saw the nocturnal garden in front of her. All the friends were there, standing under the trees. There were countless glowing, blue flowers surrounding them. She stepped hesitantly into the silence. Her friends were all smiling, and Dorian squeezed her arm, a gesture which made her realize that all of it was real. She smiled at him, then looked around, searching for Josephine.

There she was, now slowly walking towards her, beautiful blue dress shifting as she moved. Her shoulders were adorned with white fur to protect her from cold autumn wind on the mountains, and a blue, glowing flower, just like hers, rested in her hair. When she reached Cassandra, she took her hands gently into her own, her smile radiant. “My love?” It was her sweet voice that brought Cassandra back to herself.

“I suppose...I am quite overwhelmed by this,” she finally managed to say. She heard Josephine giggle, felt her heart swelling with warmth, and looked at their friends waiting patiently.

“Will you marry me here, tonight?” Josephine asked softly.

Cassandra brought the back of her hand onto her lips and placed a reverent kiss on her knuckles. “Yes...I will, with utmost pleasure.”

The ceremony was simple but beautiful, officiated by Leliana, the Divine herself. They promised to love each other in all days to come, were they the worst or the most wonderful of their lives. They promised to support each other through hardship and sadness, and admire and cherish the wonders their life together would bring. When Leliana announced them to be married, they kissed, forgetting everyone else in the garden, and blushing as their friends cheered for them.

* * *

After the ceremony, they all gathered in the Great Hall which had been prepared for a wedding party by the servants still remaining in Skyhold. One long table had been set, covered with a beautiful tablecloth and plenty of food which smelled absolutely delicious. Josephine found herself starving now, as the stress of the day had finally faded. She looked at Cassandra standing beside her with a broad smile on her lips, then glanced at their hands laced together.

She’d been afraid to see Cassandra’s reaction to the surprise wedding. But she was sure that if she had told her in advance, Cassandra would have tried to change her mind. She knew Cassandra was very nervous about meeting her family, and that she did not care for big, formal parties. However, after seeing Cassandra’s reaction at the garden, she was sure this had been the right choice.

“I thought you wanted a big Antivan wedding with your family present,” Cassandra told her, as they sat down on the table surrounded by their friends.

“I wanted something that is _us_ ,” she said, still holding Cassandra’s hand under the table. “ _This_ too, is our family.”

Cassandra looked around the table, happy chatter beginning to fill the hall while glasses and plates were being filled. “Thank you,” she said, placing a kiss on her temple.

“But you can be sure, that though there won’t be a wedding ceremony in Antiva, my family will want to host a party to celebrate our union,” Josephine said, giggling.

Varric clinked his glass and cleared his throat as a sign for a toast, silence falling to the table.

“It will be my pleasure,” Cassandra whispered.

That night, no one spoke about the mercenary work Bull and the Chargers were going to continue, or about the matters with Grey Wardens who Blackwall had joined. None of them talked about the fate of the Seeker order or Dorian’s plans for Tevinter. No one questioned Sera and Shae about the Red Jennies and what their next target was, or Varric about his position as the Viscount of Kirkwall. Neither was there any discussions about the Montilyet family business Josephine would take over. There was no mention about the reformation of the Chantry nor was the current head of it referred as the Divine, since for them, she had been, and always would be, Leliana.

That night, they spoke about everything else. They drank wine and ale, ate so much that Josephine thanked the Maker she’d not chosen a tightly fitted dress. She complained to Cassandra who just laughed low and warm, and wrapped her arms around her.

When the dinner ended, the Chargers took out instruments and started playing. Obviously, someone had made requests, since they did not begin with their usual tavern songs, but with a slow, old love song. Bull winked at the ladies, and Cassandra let out a slightly amused huff. “I suppose, it won’t be terrible,” she chuckled and took the hand Josephine was holding out for her.

So they danced, floated across the Great Hall, Josephine’s dress swirling around like blue ocean waves. Cassandra pressed her cheek against hers, whispering so no one else could hear. “I will always love you, _meine svezd_.”

Josephine felt lightheaded from everything, and slightly overwhelmed by all the emotions flowing through her. She pressed a kiss upon Cassandra’s ear, closing her eyes. “As I will, you, _tesoro mio_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Linguini for inspiring enthusiasm and for beta-reading, and to Luinquesse for being helpful, for listening to my endless ramble about these ladies, and for blue flowers ;)


	2. The Sword and The Quill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine and Cassandra read together the book they got from Varric as a wedding gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T

_That night, the novel took a turn towards a more suggestive direction. It did not take long before she started feeling overly warm in the small space of the tent. She could not avoid thinking about certain someone while reading it, and eventually she had to cast the book aside and leave the tent in order to get fresh air._

“ _Were_ you feeling all hot for me?” Josephine giggled, letting the book fall onto her lap.

Cassandra’s cheeks were growing red as she brushed her hair, sitting on the edge of the bed. “How would Varric have known even if I was?” she said, frowning.

“So you do not deny it?” Josephine tilted her head, mirth on her lips.

“Are you going to read the book, or do I have to take the turn?” Cassandra asked, the steady movement of her brush stopping.

“Fine, fine,” Josephine giggled again. “I will resume.”

_Everyone had already gone to sleep when she put her head between the curtains and took a peek outside, which was a relief. As she sat in front of the cold ashes and watched the stars on the clear sky, she could not help but wonder if this was really it, the feeling she had._

* * *

Varric’s wedding gift had definitely caused a stir among the friends gathered in the main hall that night.

“ _The Sword and The Quill_?” Cassandra read the title of the book, one brow quirked as she looked at the smirking dwarf. “A new series of yours?”

“Sort of, but you’ll see when you read it, Seeker,” Varric said. “No spoilers, you know.”

Now, as they were on the ship and sailing to Antiva, they had finally time to read the novel together, taking turns.

_Cassandra smiled. “I must owe it also to the delightful company I have,” she said and suddenly felt flushed as she heard the words coming out of her mouth._  
  
_She saw Josephine blushing too. “So you are a flatterer after all,” Josephine said through fluttering eyelashes._  
  
_“Oh, I am not!” Cassandra felt a sudden need to defend herself._  
  
_Josephine laid a hand on her arm, slightly fiddling with Cassandra’s sleeve. “Cassandra, do not worry. Your secret is safe with me,” she said, giggling._  
  
_Now she was teasing her, and Cassandra took great pleasure from it. They stood very close, Josephine’s hand still on her arm. She could feel the warmth of her skin through the thin fabric and it stilled her. Their eyes met, lingering on each other._  
_  
Then, Josephine cleared her throat and shifted. She lowered her hand and kept on walking. Cassandra blinked twice before following her. Her head was like a whirlwind of thoughts, not able to grasp at any specific one._

“Oh, that’s perfect!” Josephine said, placing a kiss on Cassandra’s cheek.

“It’s terrible,” Cassandra chuckled as she turned onto the next page. “This just reminds me of how clumsy and awkward I was at the beginning.”

“Oh no!” Josephine shifted on the bed and turned to look at her. “I always found you adorable.”

“Adorable?” Cassandra asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

“Yes, absolutely,” Josephine said, smiling. “Also, I was so nervous myself.  I had been trying to do something about my attraction towards you for such a long time.”

“How long?” Cassandra set down the book and took Josephine's hand. “You’ve never told me when you realized you felt something more than friendship.”

Josephine thought for a moment. “It was quite soon after we arrived in Skyhold. Something about you just gave me butterflies.” The smile on her face widened. “So, I began my quest to find excuses to be alone with you.”

Cassandra let out a small chuckle. “And I was completely oblivious.”

“That you were,” Josephine said, caressing her knuckles with her thumb.

“I literally had to be knocked out to finally realize what was happening.”

“I was so scared when they brought you in after the fight with the dragon.” Josephine’s face darkened for a moment as she traveled back to that time. “My mind played through all the possible scenarios that night as I waited for you to wake up, and I prayed to the Maker there would come another chance to tell you.”

There was a soft smile on Cassandra’s lips, and she leaned in to place a tender kiss on Josephine’s. “And we’ve got so many since then that I consider myself the luckiest woman in the world,” she said before taking the book back into her hand.

* * *

“I truly wonder how he knows all these details,” Josephine said after completing yet another passage in the novel.

“It is slightly unsettling,” Cassandra agreed. “But I must say, although, the first kiss he wrote was quite interesting, it was nothing compared to the real one.” She felt her cheeks flush even thinking about it.

“Are you blushing, my love?” Josephine giggled, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

“I suppose I am.” There was warmth in Cassandra’s words and softness in the way she was looking at Josephine. “And it seems you are, too,” she continued.

Josephine placed a hand on her cheek. “Ah, well…” she stumbled in her words, then turned her attention back to the book.

Cassandra smiled and settled her head onto her lap, Josephine’s fingers instinctively beginning to comb through her hair as she continued reading.

* * *

_While Josephine hurried with the fire, Cassandra let her eyes wander. Aside from the fireplace, the room had simply a chest in the corner, and a bed, not very large one. They would need to sleep very close to each other not to fall from it, and a faint smile crept on her lips as she thought of the night ahead of them._

Cassandra looked at her wife whose lips twitched with amusement. “I don’t know if I want to read further.”

Josephine laughed. “Oh, do it. I want to know what he wrote.”

After a moment of consideration, Cassandra resumed, her face growing redder with each sentence. Still, she did not stop until the end of the chapter.

“I don’t know if I should be shocked or awed right now,” Josephine said, “He’s quite out of line by writing a steamy scene like this...although…”

“Don’t say it,” Cassandra stopped her, eyebrows knitting together. There was a persistent blush spreading from the tips of her ears till the neckline of her nightshirt.

“I wonder how far it goes this time,” Josephine said, her dark eyes flashing.

“How far what goes?”

“Your blush.” She placed her hand softly on Cassandra’s chest, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Cassandra asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Would you mind if I did?”

“While reading Varric’s book?”

“It’s not at all as terrible as his previous romance novels,” Josephine giggled, but the sound of it was cut by a sudden gasp when Cassandra pushed her against the sheets, dropping the book on the ground with a thud. “He would be far too smug if he knew,” she said out of breath as Cassandra placed heated kisses on her neck.

“He does not need to know,” Cassandra whispered, sliding a hand beneath Josephine’s silky nightgown.  And then spoke no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Wedding gifts the ladies got from their friends:
> 
> Sera and Dagna: Jar of wedding cookies! They are delicious and the label has funny but tasteful sketches for the occasion.
> 
> Bull and The Chargers: A sword and a tiny dagger for protecting each other. Both made of dawnstone, because it’s pretty.
> 
> Leliana: A painting of the Ambassador and the Seeker of The Inquisition, kissing passionately on the Summer bazaar of Val Royeaux after the famous duel. She hunted the painting down before it got hanged next to the portrait of The Hero of Orlais, and ensured this one is the only existing piece.
> 
> Dorian and Shae: Two books; one about crime and courtly intrigue, the other full of love poetry, written by a famous writer from Tevinter. No translation into Common existed before Dorian made some personal requests. And the gift would not be complete without a bottle of wine.
> 
> “You don’t need to share the same taste in books, but do share this wine while you enjoy yourselves.”
> 
> ~Dorian
> 
> Cullen: A mabari puppy, who got named Ser Lillavacker since he looks like a tiny bear.


	3. Who Will Make Breakfast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Linguini for continuous work as the wonderful beta-reader <3

The first months in Antiva were full of discovery and adjusting to the new way of life. Josephine’s family received Cassandra with open arms. The only one to have a slightly critical eye on her, was Josephine’s mother, but they were slowly getting acquainted, gradually falling into mutual understanding. 

Though it did not feel comfortable to be scrutinized in such a way, Cassandra was not offended. Josephine was Caterina’s precious daughter, and Cassandra, who had married her before even meeting the family, was unknown to them all. They had, of course, heard all the hideous tales about The Hero of Orlais, they knew she was a princess of Nevarra, and they had read all the stories Josephine had written in her letters during the years of the Inquisition. But they did not  _ know _ her, and Cassandra was not the most approachable person in general--intimidating more than anything else.

Through the first year, they lived in the beach house on the Montilyet estate, while the parents still occupied the main house. The beginning of winter was humid and lacking snow, completely different from the Ferelden mountains. 

Cassandra opened her eyes to meet the rain on the windows, and the grey light of the morning.  It had been raining for days, the temperature outside dropping slightly each day. She groaned and turned over to see Josephine stir in her sleep. 

“....mm...Cassie?” Josephine mumbled groggy from sleep, and Cassandra pressed a soft kiss on her nose.

“Your nose is cold,” she said, pressing their foreheads together.

“It’s cold in the room,” complained Josephine, pulling the covers higher up.

Cassandra glanced at the fireplace, which had gone cold during the night, and sat up. “I’ll light the fire.”

She released a gasp as her bare feet touched the stone floor. They’d need furry carpets for the rest of the winter, she noted as she wrapped herself in a blanket, stepping into her house slippers. Shivering, she hurried to the hearth of their tiny bedroom, grabbing new wood from the side of it. Fortunately, the embers on the bottom were still warm, so it didn’t take long before the fire was happily crackling again, the flames giving the room a warm glow.

When she returned to bed and snuggled back beneath the covers, Josephine pulled her into her arms. “Thank you,” she heard a soft whisper close to her ear, and smiled. 

“Better?” she asked, feeling Josephine’s cold limbs slide together with hers.

“A little,” Josephine giggled. “But it will take awhile before I’m fully warmed up.” She let her fingers card through Cassandra’s raven locks. “It’s so cold outside. What if we just stayed in bed today?”

“We’ll need food in some point,” Cassandra pointed out with an amused smile.

“Then I’ll have you to fetch the food and make tea,” Josephine cooed, looking at her innocently. 

“Me? What makes you think I want to leave the bed again?” Cassandra asked, poking Josephine’s nose with a finger. 

“Because I can be very persuasive,” was her wife's response, as she felt a cool hand snaking beneath her nightshirt. 

“Hands with that temperature get you nowhere,” she chuckled, shivering slightly. “Besides, your persuasion skills don’t work on me.”

Josephine tilted her head, smirking. “No?” she asked, quirking one of her eyebrows. “I don’t think you are aware of the whole repertoire of my talents.”

Cassandra laughed low and warm, climbing on top of her. “Perhaps,” she said, letting her hands slide down Josephine’s sides, tickling her right beneath her ribs, one of the many spots where Josephine was most ticklish. She received a series of high pitched giggles and squirming. “But you will be the one climbing out next.” 

“Your methods are unfair,” Josephine told out of breath. “Using my weakness against me.”

Cassandra slid down her body, placing a kiss on the soft swell of her belly. “But isn’t that exactly how you negotiate, too?”

Josephine looked at her, smiling innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“But of course,” Cassandra huffed, her smiling face disappearing under the covers. 

* * *

In the end, it took them at least an hour before either of them thought of food again. And when it was time to make breakfast, they  _ both  _ stood up from the bed, wrapped up in blankets.

“Eggs? Porridge?” Cassandra asked as they walked into their small kitchenette.

“Can’t a lady have both?” Josephine giggled, grabbing the tea kettle.

“Both it is,” Cassandra chuckled, placing a kiss on her temple, before taking a pan from the wall.

“And bread and jam?” Josephine continued as she poured water from the pitcher into the kettle.

It made Cassandra chuckle again as she took her time to light the wood under the stove.

“I’m famished,” Josephine stated. “And it’s partly your fault.”

“My fault?” Cassandra peeked over the oven hatch, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I said,  _ partly _ ,” Josephine emphasized, taking several large eggs among other things, from the pantry.

“You are completely incorrigible,” Cassandra laughed.

When the fire was steadily burning under the stove, a comfortable silence fell upon them as they moved around, only the sounds of cooking filling the small space. At some point, Josephine scooped Cassandra within her blanket and looked through the window to the wintery garden. 

“Can you imagine that by next summer, this place might be ours alone?” she said, smiling.

Cassandra placed a kiss on the top of her head, wrapping arms around her. “I still feel strange robbing them of their home.”

“My parents assured it is what they want. Papà told he’s more than happy to move to the center of the city and leave the business to me.”

There was a small silence, before Cassandra spoke again. “Well...he will have more time to paint,” she stated. “And your mother can focus on other things as well.”

The tea kettle whistled, and Josephine jumped to take it from the stove. “Do you think you can be happy here?” she asked as she poured steaming hot water into two cups, side glancing at Cassandra.

Cassandra placed the plates of eggs and the bowls of porridge onto the tray, where slices of bread and a pot of apricot jam were already waiting. Then she turned to look at her wife, and smiled as she said: “Josephine, my love, I  _ already _ am.”

* * *

Once they returned to bed, they spent the whole day mostly in there, snuggled up beneath the warm blankets, talking about trivialities as much as great plans for the future. Sometimes, falling into silence, neither of them minding it, since they both knew that words were not always needed.


	4. Chicken Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

She was shivering from cold by the time she reached the porch of the guesthouse of the Montilyet estate. The hail pounded on her face, the humid cold reaching beneath her outer garments. The lights in the kitchen window told her Josephine was at home. After hastily cleaning her boots from all the mud, she opened the door, grateful for the warmth. The smell of food was floating to the entrance, and a happy voice carried over the room, welcoming her home.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Josephine called. 

“I’m starving,” Cassandra said as she hung her coat. 

When she entered their small kitchen, she smiled at the sight. Josephine was dressed in an apron, her smile radiant as she came to kiss her. It was the first time she had cooked for them. Before that, it had been mostly Cassandra who had cooked, or they had eaten in the main house with Josephine’s parents.

“So, what are you making?” Cassandra asked when they parted. 

“Chicken soup,” Josephine said, turning her attention to the kettle over the stove. “Or it’s supposed to be.” She raised the lid to stir it. “It should be ready.”

They settled at the small table in front of the window which gave to the garden, and filled two bowls with steaming hot chicken soup. Cassandra wrapped her cold fingers around the bowl, humming approvingly. 

“How was it at the site today?” Josephine asked, blowing into her soup to cool it down.

“Not good. The weather is making the work difficult.” Cassandra scooped some soup into her spoon and blew into it. “I think they must delay some of the repairs until spring.”

“At least it’s livable now,” said Josephine. “It would have been disastrous if the people didn’t have a proper shelter during winter.”

Cassandra ate the first spoonful, frowning as it tasted of absolutely  _ nothing _ . She tasted it again just to be sure, and when she came to the same conclusion she raised her head to meet Josephine’s smiling eyes. 

“How is it?” There it was, the question she was fearing.

She put on her softest smile, taking another spoonful. “It is good. It has been a while since I ate chicken soup.”

Josephine took her own spoon and tasted it. Cassandra saw her eyes widen and the slight twitch in the corner of her mouth as she looked at her again. “Good, you said?”

Cassandra nodded, eating another spoonful.

Josephine let her spoon rest in her bowl as she reached for Cassandra’s hand. “You must truly adore me,” she said, amused smile on her lips.

“I absolutely do.”

“It’s  _ terrible _ .”

“That I adore you?” Cassandra asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She knew her ears were glowing red as always when she was nervous.

It made Josephine giggle softly. “The soup,” she said.

“Maybe it’s just your bowl,” Cassandra offered.

Josephine tilted her head. “Then you won’t mind if I taste yours?” But before she could dip her spoon into Cassandra’s bowl, it got pulled away from her reach.

“Absolutely not! I eat what is mine. I’m starving.”

“Cassie, your ears betray you,” Josephine laughed. 

“That is only because you are so beautiful today.”

Josephine shook her head, still laughing. “Whatever you say, my love, but I might need a better cookbook.”


	5. Springtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies go on a date and are caught in the rainshower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Thank you Linguini for continuous work as the beta-reader <3

She had never been on a proper date before. There had never been time for such luxurities, nor the right person, to begin with, not before Josephine came along. There were so many _firsts_ since the past few years that the sheer thought of it made Cassandra sway for a moment as she looked across the harbor that afternoon. The first time realizing how much Josephine meant for her, the first time she realized how much Josephine truly cared for her… the first kiss, the first thrills of passion, the first morning as her wife, the first day of their new life of calm… She smiled at the wind.

Springtime in Antiva City had brought her slight sniffles, but the blossoming new land was more beautiful she had ever imagined. When they’d arrived in town, it had already been close to winter, but now the world around them was waking up, surrounding them with busy people, a harbor full of merchants bargaining loudly, sea birds stealing food from the careless pedestrians and the rich and wonderful scent of blossoming flowers.

It was the first time they had gone out with a sole purpose of spending quality time together, enjoying each other’s presence. They had eaten a meal in one of the open air restaurants close to the sea and listened to the minstrels singing on the street nearby.

Now, she was able to glean some idea of what people were talking about when they spoke Antivan around her. Although she was fluent in three languages, she had never had the head for learning them with ease. When she tried communicating in Antivan, her tongue got tangled up, and her accent was terrible. But Josephine’s bright smile at her efforts encouraged her to work even harder to learn.

Josephine’s hand laced with hers as they walked along the path on the cliffline. When Cassandra turned to look at her, she was gifted with a brilliant smile. Josephine was wearing a yellow summer dress with flowers, and it waved in the wind like the ocean below them.

Josephine was happy. That Cassandra could tell from the spark in her eyes and the way Josephine hummed to herself when lost in thought--a small habit she was sure Josephine did not realize she had. It happened only  when Josephine was truly content, like now, as they walked together shoulder to shoulder. Her voice was soft, and it made Cassandra’s heart swell with warmth.

“I can smell the rain," Josephine said abruptly, stopping to look at the cloudless sky.

“Rain? I smell only the sea.”

Josephine inhaled deeply, closing her eyes, and as she opened them again, she nodded. “There is certain humidity in the air and the scent is slightly different than earlier.”

Cassandra looked at her, raising one of her eyebrows. “It hasn’t rained in weeks,” she said, suddenly beset again by her running nose. She grabbed a napkin from the pocket of her high waisted breeches, which had been tailored by a trusted taylor of the Montilyet family to fit her perfectly. To be truly honest, she couldn’t remember her clothes ever been as well-tailored as during the last few months.

As she blew her nose, Josephine stared at the sky. “All the more reason for rain now. Maybe we should go back to the horses.”

Cassandra felt a small sting of disappointment. “I would rather not waste the beautiful day by rushing back to the house.”

“So if we get wet…” Josephine said.

“...it’s my fault,” Cassandra completed, letting out a low chuckle.

So they continued their walk, chatting about nonsense, enjoying the day. Cassandra draped an arm around Josephine’s shoulders and breathed in the ocean air as she listened to Josephine explain about the history of a sole house they could see on a small, faraway island. But Cassandra’s thoughts came to a sudden halt when she felt a single drop of water on her forehead.

* * *

“I told you!” Josephine laughed as they rushed out of the rain and under a great oak. By the time they reached their shelter, the rainshower had already soaked through their clothes. Cassandra’s loose, white shirt stuck to her skin and when she’d wiped her face dry, she realized Josephine was staring at her. With an amused smile, she looked her wife up and down . Stray wet curls clung to her temples and the dress was sticking to her skin much like Cassandra’s own shirt.

“Jo?”

Josephine stifled a giggle. “Your shirt...I can see through it.”

Cassandra gasped and glanced at her front. She did not bother using a breastband unless she was training, but she was wearing an undershirt, and even that had been soaked through, leaving her breasts partly visible. She looked around, hoping there was no one else nearby. Luckily, they were alone. “You seem entirely too pleased, my love,” she said with a wry smile.

“How could I not? You look exactly like a heroine from a romance novel,” Josephine said.

Cassandra laughed. “If this was a romance novel, then we would most probably be confessing undying love for each other, right now.”

“We’ve already done that.”

“How about kissing passionately then?” Cassandra offered.

Josephine took a step closer, coming to stand a handspan from Cassandra. “I believe that can be arranged.” There was a playful smile on her lips as she reached for Cassandra’s collar and pulled her down for a kiss.

Cassandra hummed in approval, and they lingered for a while. But as their wet clothes were pressed between them, Cassandra felt Josephine shiver and goosebumps rising on her own skin. “This is beginning to feel less romantic than I thought,” she said as they parted from the kiss. “I’m cold.”

“I can see that.”

“ _Josephine!_ ” She covered her chest with her arm, though she couldn’t help the twitch in the corner of her mouth as she tried frowning at her incorrigible wife.

It was still raining, though much less now. “Shall we hurry back to the horses?” Josephine proposed.

“What about this?” Cassandra asked, gesturing at the shirt.

“Come now. No one will notice.”

“Jo, this is improper. I can’t go walking around looking like this.”

Josephine failed to stifle a giggle. “Just keep the arms crossed on your chest,” she said, trying to arrange Cassandra’s shirt so that it revealed as little as possible. “My jacket is in the saddle bag. You can put it on for the road.”

* * *

Josephine did  indeed have a jacket in her saddle bag, but whether it fit Cassandra was an entirely different matter. Josephine was much smaller and her shoulders narrower than hers, so to cover her chest, Cassandra had to put the jacket on the wrong way around. Though they were both feeling cold and craving the warmth of the house, they still managed to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Why do I always manage to get myself in uncomfortable situations?” Cassandra grumbled.

“Because you’re so hard-headed,” Josephine said, climbing on her horse.

“I thought you liked that about me.”

“Whether I do or do not has no effect on how much trouble you get into.”

Cassandra scoffed at that.

“How about we race back home?” Josephine proposed as her horse moved restlessly.

“And what are the stakes, my lady?” Cassandra inquired.

“If you lose you’ll have to join me for shopping for linens next week,” Josephine said as she suddenly encouraged her horse to a gallop.

Cassandra rode after her, snarling at the rain pounding on her face. “And what if _you_ lose?” she called after her.

“Don’t worry. That won’t happen,” Josephine quipped over her shoulder.

Cassandra shook her head, laughing. She encouraged her horse to go faster as they eventually left the town behind, fields flashing past them. The wet clothes stuck to her skin even more because of the wind. When they were nearly home, she passed Josephine, but as she glanced behind, she was suddenly nowhere to be seen. Then, she saw her wife riding across the field, jumping over the fences, her dress flowing behind her.

Cassandra swore aloud as she took the main road to the house, and when she arrived at the gates, she realized Josephine had already handed the horse over to the stable boy. Josephine waved at her father who was sitting on the porch smoking a cigar, then began her run across the garden, towards the beach house of the Montilyet estate.

After handing over her own horse to the stable boy, Cassandra sprinted across the yard. She, however, stopped for a second to greet slightly baffled Yves Montilyet properly before continuing the chaise through the garden, remembering suddenly that she was still wearing Josephine’s jacket, backwards. Although their game was utterly ridiculous, she was enjoying every second of it. She rushed to the small house, seeing Josephine disappear behind the corner.

Just as Josephine was opening the door of their house, Cassandra slammed her hand against the wood. She couldn’t help the victorious, “Ha!” that passed her lips as she pinned her wife against it. Josephine turned quickly around, looking up at her, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“You cheated,” Cassandra stated.

Josephine tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. “And what are you going to do about it?”

Cassandra let out a low chuckle, her lips ghosting over Josephine’s. “I’m going to light the fire.”

“Oh, but you already have,” Josephine breathed.

“Andraste preserve me, Josephine,” Cassandra sighed with fond exasperation. “I love you so much.” She got rid off the tiny jacket clinging to her shoulders, then scooped Josephine into her arms, pulling open the door as Josephine let out a small yelp.  “I will light the fire in the _fireplace_.”

She carried Josephine to the bedroom and dropped her gently on the bed. She took off her boots, shed the wet shirt as well as the leather breeches sticking to her legs, and threw them on the back of a chair before grabbing some wood. Then she lit the fire in the hearth as she’d promised, sighing with pure satisfaction when the warmth finally reached her cold skin.

When she turned around, there was a naked woman lying on the bed, damp hair falling down her shoulders in wild curls, sultry smile on her lips.

“I will not go shopping for linens,” Cassandra stated, folding her arms over her chest.

“I didn’t exactly cheat,” Josephine said, “since we didn’t actually set any rules.”

“That means the stakes were not valid either.”

Josephine shifted on the bed. “Does this mean you would be ready for thorough negotiations over the subject?”

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at her.

“I mean, they could last for _hours.”_

Cassandra laughed. She took slow steps to close the distance between them, enjoying the feeling of Josephine’s eyes on her. “Are you sure you can handle it?” she asked, leaning over her body. Josephine shivered beneath her. “I can be very hard-headed.”

Josephine bit her lip. Her face was flushed and beautiful. “I’m sure,” she said breathily.

* * *

A thin stripe of orange at the horizon to remind of the day, moths flying around the candle flame, crickets playing in the grass. Cassandra breathed in the fresh air of the night, relishing the smell of the garden touched by evening dew.

Josephine came with two cups of tea and handed one to her. They did not speak, but she felt her warmth press against her shoulder as she sat down beside her on the stairs of their small porch. The world was anew, their very first spring together ashore The Rialto Bay her wife had spoken so much about. She smiled at the stars, her beloved’s head resting on her shoulder.

Josephine was humming.


	6. Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way back from visiting the family, the ladies are attacked by a group of bandits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating: T

The carriage was rocking steadily, sand on the road whirling under the heat of the afternoon sun. It had been a lovely visit to Josephine’s cousin who lived a day’s ride from Antiva City. Now, they were not far from home, for which they both were glad.

Cassandra swiped her forehead with a napkin. “It’s so hot,” she grunted, turning to look at Josephine who was watching the moving landscape. The first summer in Antiva had been temperate, but this one was making her suffer.

“It won’t be not long before we’re back home, and then you’ll be able to have a cool bath,” Josephine said, smiling happily.

Before Cassandra could reply, there were shouts from outside, and the carriage swung unsteadily, the horses wickering in fear. They stopped, and the voice of the driver carried over into the wagon, “Bandits!”

In a flash, Cassandra was on her feet, grabbing her sword from under the seat, and right in time, as the door was yanked open by a hooded person who immediately pointed a dagger at them.

The first bandit did not live long, for Cassandra’s sword slashed too quickly for him to react. The next one fell two steps from the door as she carved through his poorly made leather armor. “Stay inside!” she told Josephine, and rushed to help the driver who was fighting in front of the carriage. 

The horses were panicking, trying to pull themselves loose from the bridles, their nervously shifting hooves rising a cloud of dust. Cassandra swung herself up to the seat in front, stabbing the bandit who’d been fighting with Rafaello. But there was another one she did not notice, and that one jumped at her, pushing her backwards. She landed on her back, the air forced from her lungs as the bandit fell on top of her. She gasped for air, only barely dodging a dagger which hit the ground beside her ear. Instinctively, she reached for it, only to receive a punch on her face for her trouble. She spit blood, hearing Josephine scream.

Her heart jumped, blood rushing in her veins like wildfire. She pushed herself up, but another punch landed on her face, her vision blurring, almost completely obscuring her view of the sword aimed directly at her throat. Desperately, she reached forward, intending to catch the blade and avert having her throat slit.  Cold metal pressed against her palm, followed by the searing pain of the blade cutting through skin. She heard Josephine’s voice again, heard mumbled swearing behind the bandit’s mask. Cassandra knew if she faltered, the blade would enter directly into her throat, and it would be the end of it all.

She pushed with all her strength, shouting at the pain. Suddenly, the weight of the person on top of her disappeared as the bandit toppled over to the side, Josephine’s face coming into her view. 

She swayed a moment when standing up, then looked at her rescuer. “Thank you,” she breathed, pressing her bleeding hands together. 

“Are you alright?” Josephine asked, her voice small.  Only then did she realise that Josephine was standing unsteadily, holding her side and blood was dripping through her fingers.

She pressed her hand on top of Josephine’s and looked at her, incredulous, the warm blood of Josephine’s mixing with hers. “ _You_ are the one who is hurt!” She swept her wife into her arms and carried her into the carriage, shouting at the driver who was already back on his seat, “To the city, as fast as you can!”

* * *

Josephine was trembling, her face pale as she looked at Cassandra who tried putting pressure on the wound as best as she could. Cassandra’s hands felt stiff, her fingers unresponsive, as the bleeding cuts on her palms pulsated with pain. But she pushed the sensation away, her heart aching as she stared at the amount of red staining Josephine’s dress.

The drive to the city took forever, or so it felt like for Cassandra who could hear her own heartbeat thrumming in her ears, the lump in her throat keeping her from saying a word. It was finally Josephine’s soft hand caressing her cheek, that made her finally release the breath she had not realised she was holding. 

“I shouldn’t have left you alone,” she said, closing her eyes to the touch.

“You...did your best,” Josephine whispered, gently brushing with her thumb over the old scar on Cassandra’s jaw. 

“Did I really?” Cassandra sighed, opening her eyes again.

“You did.” Josephine let her hand fall back to her lap, wincing as she moved.

“Stay still, my love,” Cassandra said, bending to place a kiss on her forehead. 

When they passed through the city gates, Josephine could hardly keep her eyes open anymore. Cassandra tried talking to her, called her name multiple times, but Josephine’s eyes failed to focus.  “Faster!” she yelled at Rafaello, then turned back to look at her wife, whose eyes had closed, her stillness terrifying her.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the healer’s house, Cassandra scooped Josephine into her arms and ran to the door where Rafaello was already knocking. She heard muffled speaking, then the sounds of feet against a wooden floor. He knocked again.

Finally, the door was opened by an elderly woman. “Good afternoon,” she greeted him with a smile, then took a look at Cassandra who was carrying the unconscious Josephine in her arms, both of them covered in blood. Her eyes widened in shock. “Please, come in,” she gestured hurriedly, pushing the door wide open.

The inside of the house, smelled strongly of herbs and boiling potions, reminding Cassandra of the time with the Inquisition. The healer, introduced as Elena, spoke quickly to her apprentice who rushed out to fetch whatever she had asked for, and Cassandra followed her to the back of the house, to a small room where she was told to lay Josephine down on the bed. When the healer bent over to examine Josephine’s wound, Cassandra paced around the room, until the healer looked up at her and told: “If you don’t still yourself, I will have to ask you to leave the room.”

So Cassandra nodded, sat down on the chair next to the bed and settled to follow the healer’s work. She watched as the woman tore the bloodied fabric to access the wound on Josephine’s side. A familiar, light green pattern glowed beneath the healer’s palm as she placed it upon the wound, mumbling something. Several minutes passed this way, Cassandra growing more anxious every moment. 

When Elena finally stood up to open the cupboard behind, Cassandra stood up too. “Is she fine? Tell me you will be able to help her.”

Elena grabbed a bottle of potion and glanced at her with a sympathetic look on her face. “I will do my best,” she said. “But the cut is deep. The wound is severe.”

“You _must_ save her.”

“You must understand that I cannot do miracles.” 

“You’re a _mage_ ,” Cassandra hissed. “I have seen what mages can do!”

Elena sighed, placing the potion on the table. When she spoke, her tone was firm but very calm. “Yes, I’m a mage,” she said, “and I will do what I can to save this woman’s life.” Then she looked at Cassandra in the eye. “Will you let me now?”

Cassandra stood still for a moment. She breathed through her nose, clenching her fists. Then she sat down again, pressing her face into her bloody hands, finally feeling her own wounds on her palms. She stretched her fingers, grimacing at the pain of the still open cuts.

“I will look at those, once I’m done with her,” Elena said, glancing at her as she took care of Josephine. 

“I’m fine,” Cassandra said, setting aside the pain once more. “Just focus on her.”

* * *

The healer took her time, and Cassandra followed her every move. The apprentice came back, bringing ingredients for another potion, and Cassandra waited again. 

Finally, the bleeding mostly stopped. But the blade had cut deep. For now, the healer could do no more. 

“It’s up to her now,” Elena said, standing up. “May I take a look at your hands now?”

Cassandra glanced at Josephine and her quiet stillness. Then she turned her palms up on her lap, nodding.  

When her hands were cleaned and bandaged well, the pain more like a dull ache on her palms, she was left alone in the room with Josephine. She moved to sit down on the bed, beside her and reached for her hand. 

_Maker, if you can hear me now, please let her live._

* * *

She could not tell how much time passed while she sat there, staring at her wife before a knock on the door startled her. The door creaked open and Josephine’s mother stepped in, a worried frown on her forehead. Her eyes swept over Josephine, then Cassandra who looked at her, no words escaping her lips.

Lady Caterina was a formidable woman, much harder to please than the other members of Josephine’s family. Over time, Cassandra had, slowly learned to respect and to like her, and Josephine’s mother respected her in kind. She was a woman with great love for her family...for Josephine. Cassandra bent her head. “I failed to keep her safe,” she said, trembling.

Caterina closed the distance between them, coming to stand beside her. “Rafaello told us what happened,” she said, laying a hand on Cassandra’s head. “There was nothing more you could have done.”

Cassandra shivered again. She had tried pushing away the tears for this whole time, but her eyes felt hot now. 

“Come with me, my child,” Caterina said, taking her by the shoulders, and Cassandra stood up, surprised she had not called her by her name as always before.

* * *

In the past they had gone through an attack of an ancient magister, they’d fought their way through a life of constant fear during the Inquisition, avoided an assassination attempt on Josephine’s life, fought countless demons and dragons, and battled assaulting Qunari forces. And they’d come out victorious, worn out perhaps, but unharmed. But now, when the world was calm, and they’d settled down to enjoy their life together, a group of damned bandits would take them down on the road that was supposed to be secure for travelers. 

She squeezed the edge of the bench beneath her until her knuckles were white. It was so unfair...

Her mind went through memories of all those loved ones she’d lost during her life; her mother, her father, her brother, Regalyan… Her breath shuddered, eyes filling with tears, though she tried hard to keep them from falling.

 _Josephine_ … 

She could not lose her, too. 

Caterina sat down on the bench beside her, a glass of water in her hands. On the other side of the room sat Josephine’s father, silently staring into emptiness. 

“Please, drink this,” Caterina said quietly, handing Cassandra the glass. Something in her voice and her demeanor made Cassandra obey her. She did not want to drink or eat anything, but the older woman’s calmness gave her an odd feeling of comfort.  She accepted the water, taking a small sip and welcoming its freshness.

“Fina can’t be moved,” Caterina spoke then, “So I assume you will stay here until she wakes up. They brought in your luggage earlier, and I think you should change into clean clothes.” Her eyes brushed over Cassandra’s blood-stained wear, her mouth a straight line.

“I will,” Cassandra said. She recognized the look in her eyes of someone who is calculating how much of the blood belonged to her daughter. The stench on her should have been overwhelming, but Caterina showed no signs of disgust. On the contrary, she laid her hand upon Cassandra’s.

“I’m grateful you were the one with her today,” she said, squeezing Cassandra’s hand.

Cassandra took another sip of the water, staring through the bottom of the glass. “I wish I could have done more.”

“She’s lucky to have you,” Caterina continued.

Cassandra sighed. “Did you know that _she_ was the one who saved my life?”

There was a flash of pride in Caterina’s eyes. “No, Rafaello did not mention it.”

“She must have fought against one alone, and that is how she got the wound. And the last bandit… she knocked him out, saving my life.”

“She’s a brave girl,” Caterina said, turning at the same time to look at the door which opened suddenly. 

The healer stopped in front of them, seemingly contemplating something. “For some reason, she does not seem to respond to the healing as expected,” she began, and Cassandra’s stomach twisted painfully . “There has been a slight setback… the bleeding has still not stopped completely.”

Cassandra stood up, looming over the healer. “What are you saying?” she demanded.

“I need to send for another healer who’s living on the other side of the town. I hope he’ll be able to help her.”

At those words, Cassandra walked past the woman, entering the room where Josephine was lying on the bed. Under the blanket, with the serene look on her face, no one could have thought anything to be wrong. She sat down on the bed beside her again, caressing her head gently as she ran her fingers softly through her hair. 

“ _Meine svezd_ …” she whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She laid her head beside Josephine’s, gently taking her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Please come back to me.”

She closed her eyes, carefully listening to the sound of Josephine’s uneven breathing. Then she prayed, and when she could not find her own words anymore, she  whispered The Chant of Light, tears finally falling down her cheeks.

* * *

She had dozed off, for she woke up to voices speaking around her, and opened her eyes, quickly realizing there was an unknown person in the room.

“This is Marius,” Elena said, smiling when she saw Cassandra awake, ”and he will try to help your wife.”

Cassandra sat up, and nodded groggily at the new healer. They pulled off the covers, just so he could take a look at the wound. He passed his hand gently over it, light green glow beneath his palm. Frowning, he repeated the action, finally stopping and turning to speak with Elena.

Cassandra could not hear the words they exchanged quietly in the corner, so she watched at Josephine for a while, then turned her attention to the healers again.

“The wound is so severe that with normal magic nothing more can be done,” Marius told finally to her. “But there could be another way… though not many people would approve the method.”

The frown, which had risen on Cassandra’s face, grew deeper with his words. It was not the first time she’d heard someone speak that way. She knew exactly what he was referring to.

“No,” she said firmly, rising up from the bed.

Marius looked at her, pursing his lips. “As I said, not many approve.”

“No, I have seen what it does to people. Practising such things is not acceptable. In my years as a Seeker I…”

“You are _the_ Cassandra Pentaghast?” he interrupted her, the look in his eyes suddenly changing to something far less sure. “The Seeker Pentaghast who slayed alone a high dragon to save the Divine’s life, the one who fought alongside with the Inquisitor to save Thedas, only a few years past?”

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise. ”Maker preserve me, yes, that is me.”

He seemed suddenly smaller, and the type of look he had on his face Cassandra had seen so many times before.

“If I’d known…” he continued, his voice fading. “...I mean...there is not much to do otherwise.” He seemed to contemplate something, then take a deep breath before speaking again. “She won’t make it through the night if I don’t use blood magic on her.”

The words made something screech inside Cassandra, but she understood his choice of being so forward with her. Never in her life would she have accepted someone using blood magic… _blood magic..._ she repeated it in her mind, her heartbeat growing faster every passing moment. She would have never believed there to be a moment when she’d accept it, but now, when Josephine’s life was at stake, she did consider it.

“What would it take?” she asked abruptly, surprising him.

He took a moment to gather himself, then took a step closer. “Nothing more than a small vial of blood, to give me the boost of power to reach where I otherwise cannot.”

“Whose blood?” she inquired.

“Mine,” he said. “Or yours, if you are willing. That...would be much better, since you have a close bond with her. It would more likely work.”

Cassandra clenched her jaw as she looked at Josephine again whose face was more pale than before, the wound bleeding through the bandage slowly but steadily. To let this man practice that type of magic on her wife was against everything she’d been taught through all her life. On top of everything, her own brother had been killed by blood mages. How could she ever accept this?

She looked him in the eye, his expression soft, even worried. This man was nothing like the ones thirsting for power. He had dedicated his life to helping people, to curing them, and to save their lives. If there was a way to save Josephine’s, should she not take that chance, whatever her own beliefs might be? 

He did not look away, although she stared at him far too long for it to be comfortable for anyone. She wanted to trust him, and he gave her no reason not to. So she stood up, swallowing hard before speaking again.

“Fine,” she said then. “Take what you need. I give you the permission.”

* * *

In the past, she’d seen it performed in brutal and horrid ways. She’d seen people fall to their knees, their throats slit for gaining the power through blood. She’d seen possessed mages, people gone mad with the lust for more. So when Marius took her hand and undid the bandage around her wound, she shivered. 

It did not take much for the wound in her palm to bleed again, and he pressed her hand into a fist, squeezing so that enough blood dribbled into the vial he was holding. After a moment, she turned her head towards the wall and closed her eyes.

_Maker forgive me._

“Do you want to leave the room as I perform the spell?” Marius asked when he stood beside Josephine, at the bedside.

“No, absolutely not,” she said firmly, taking the place at the other side of the bed. “I will stay right here.”

Marius looked down to Josephine, passing his hand upon the vial, dark purple energy glowing and beginning to swirl around it. “Very well then.”

* * *

In the end, except for the supplementary element, the magic did not differ much from the normal healing she’d seen performed so many times before. Still, her heart was thrumming in her chest, anxiety rushing through her as she followed his every move. Instinctively, she was ready to jump anytime if something unexpected was to happen during the spell. 

When Marius finally put down the vial on the table and let his hands fall peacefully to his sides, there was a small smile of relief on his face. “It worked,” he simply said, looking at Cassandra who stood still, the words slowly seeping into her consciousness. “There is no more a danger on her life,” he continued as she remained silent. “When she’s ready, she will wake up.”

Cassandra took a few deep breaths. “Thank you,” she finally managed to say, coming around the bed to take his hand to squeeze it.

He grabbed her shoulder and nodded, smiling. “I’m glad I could help.” Then he walked past her and out of the room to tell the others the news.

* * *

When the danger was over, Josephine’s parents decided to go back to their home for the night, which was not too far in the city, but only after they’d seen their daughter once more. They had been told about the type of magic used for healing her, but they said nothing, only smiled with relief. 

As calm settled in the room, Cassandra had finally a moment to realize she was still wearing blood-stained clothes, and rummaged through her luggage for clean ones. She changed and washed her face, forcing herself not to spend any time thinking on how red the towel she used became.  Her hands were stiff and uncooperative, and it took much longer than it should have just to wipe the blood from her face. Then, she grabbed a book and settled in the armchair beside the bed, trying to focus on the words, but her mind wandered elsewhere. 

She had no idea how Josephine would react after learning what she had let the healer do to save her life, but she had no regrets. If Josephine was to be mad at her about it, so be it. She would endure any kind of storm for knowing that her wife was safe.

The evening arrived slowly, other patients coming and going with minor injuries, silence finally falling upon the small house. Elena brought in a candle for the night, then a bowl of soup for Cassandra who gave her a small smile, grateful for the other woman’s kindness. She then looked at Josephine’s wound one more time before bidding good night for Cassandra. “If anything happens at night, do not hesitate to come looking for me,” she said. “I’ll be right around the corner in my room.”

* * *

Although the real danger was over, Cassandra was restless. She could not keep herself from listening every little sound Josephine made in her sleep and from following the steady rise and fall of her chest. She tried to stay awake to monitor her wife, but in the end, when the night turned into small hours, exhaustion finally took over her, and she dozed off to sleep.

Her dreams were chaotic, faceless people surrounding her, and when she tried reaching for them, they disappeared, hissing, into clouds of black dust. She heard Josephine’s voice calling for her, but when she looked around, she was nowhere to be seen. Endless roads, hidden by impassable fog, muffled voices, running without finding…

Then, soft fingers laced with hers, gently pulling her backwards, until she tumbled over an edge...

She woke up with a start, looking around the room, taking a moment to orient herself. Everything seemed normal, the soft light of dawn peeking through the curtains. She glanced at Josephine, shifting on the armchair to find a more comfortable position, and closed her eyes again. 

“... _Cassie…_?”

She jumped as she heard the soft voice, for a short moment thinking it was still part of her dream. But when she turned to look at Josephine again, she was gifted with a weak smile and a slightly shaking hand reaching for hers. She rushed to take the hand, pressing her lips on the knuckles.

“ _My love_ ,” she whispered, climbing to sit beside her on the bed. 

Josephine coughed, a frown creasing her forehead. “Water?”

Cassandra did not dare to give her anything before having a permission from the healer. She fetched Elena, apologizing for waking her at such early hour. Elena rushed into the room, showing no signs of irritation. On the contrary, she was smiling, quickly bustling around Josephine.

When she had examined Josephine, she let her drink a small sip of water, telling she could have more after a moment. 

“What happened?” Josephine asked, when the healer had left the room, her voice very small.

“You were badly wounded,” Cassandra told as she sat down on the bed again. “How do you feel?”

Josephine closed her eyes for a moment, trying to take a deep breath, her face contorting as she did. “I’ve been better.”

“You saved my life,” Cassandra said, gently cupping her face.

“No one attacks my wife…” Josephine took a shaky breath, “...without consequences.”

Cassandra smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead, warmth filling her heart.

“How...are your wounds?” Josephine asked, taking one of Cassandra’s hands which were still in bandages.

“They are fine,” Cassandra assured her. “I might get a few new scars, but no one will notice amongst all the others I already have.”

“As long as you are alright,” Josephine said, smiling, letting her eyes close again.

“Jo?”

“mmhm…?”

“I am sorry for… for…” Cassandra’s tongue tangled in her mouth, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. “.… I mean, I gave permission to the healer for… _blood_ _magic_.” 

Josephine was still for a moment, then her eyes fluttered open again, her thumb gently brushing Cassandra’s wounded hand. “Don’t apologize for helping me come back to you,” she said, nothing in her voice of anger, not even surprise. 

Cassandra looked into her eyes, which slowly closed again, and pressed another kiss on her forehead, whispering the words of love upon her skin.

_Thank the Maker._

* * *

Three days later, Josephine was strong enough to be transported to their home where she could continue the process of full recovery. She was not allowed to rise from bed for another week during which she became an insufferable patient. As soon as she had the strength to sit up against the cushions, she demanded to continue her work, and Cassandra used all her skills of persuasion, including the imperious angle of her eyebrows, to keep her in bed for long enough.

As she finally saw her wife walking again without pain, she smiled with relief, and as she watched her return to her work, and heard the sound of scratching quill upon the parchment, her heart swelled with love, for she knew how much it meant for Josephine. 

She took a peek through the door which was slightly open to the corridor, and saw the frown of concentration on Josephine’s face as she carefully considered her next words.

“Come in,” she heard Josephine’s amused voice calling for her. “I know you’re there. Stealth has never been your forte.”

Cassandra laughed full-heartedly, opening the door completely, letting herself be gifted again with the smile she’d never tire of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems some angst was needed for a change :P
> 
> Thanks go to Linguini again for patient work as the wonderful beta-reader :3


End file.
